


What It Takes

by Hayfieldmc



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayfieldmc/pseuds/Hayfieldmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert decide to go to therapy because Aaron struggles with public displays of affection. Every week they get a new assignment that needs to help Aaron get more comfortable with being affectionate with Robert in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this story by request and it's been an honor to write it. I've done some research to therapy, but this is not meant to be an accurate description of real life therapy. I'm a bit scared to post this, but I really hope everyone likes it! It was meant to be a one shot, but I've decided to write five chapters because all my ideas didn't fit in one chapter. I've posted the second chapter as well. Enjoy!

**Week 1 Intake – Robert**

Robert was looking down at the floor, his elbows resting on his knees, his fingertips pressed together. His leg was shaking lightly. He was nervous.

His mind wandered off to a few weeks ago, the day he started to realize he and Aaron may have a bit of a problem.

_It was a Monday afternoon and Robert drove to the garage to pick up Aaron so they could eat dinner together. When he got out of his car Aaron and Debbie were standing in front of one of the cars talking about work. Robert walked over with a smile on his face and when he was on touching distance from Aaron he grabbed Aaron’s jacket to pull him into a kiss. Somehow the kiss ended up on Aaron’s cheek when the younger man turned his head away. Aaron gave him quick smile before sliding out of Robert’s grip with an ease that surprised Robert._

_At that moment Robert thought Aaron had done it by accident, but when he reached out to grab Aaron’s arm to pull him into a real kiss, the man had already stepped away from him, muttering something about needing to pick up a few things before they could leave._

Robert moved a hand over his face, as he thought back at that time. In the beginning Robert had dismissed it as something he was imagining, but in the next few days the thought kept nagging him and he started wondering if Aaron had shown behavior like that before. It was only when he started to pay real attention to it that he realized that he and Aaron barely ever touched in public, that somehow Aaron always managed to avoid being touched.

The thought occurred that maybe Aaron had a problem with being touched in public, but to be completely sure Robert started to put his theory to test.

He tried to kiss Aaron in public, grabbed his hand when they were walking down the street and wrapped his arms around Aaron from behind when other people where around, but every single time Aaron stiffened before pushing him away, shaking him off or letting go of his hand.

When he asked Aaron about it, Aaron told him that he was imagining things and that nothing was going on. Robert gave it a few more days, touching Aaron in public whenever he’d the chance, but every time Aaron froze or removed himself from his touch. Robert tried to talk about it, but Aaron kept finding ways to change the subject or completely avoid any conversation about it. But Robert wasn’t willing to let it slide that easily and he kept pushing and pushing until they got into a big argument and somewhere during their shouting match Aaron admitted that he didn’t like to be touched in public.

Aaron was angry at him for days when Robert suggested that maybe they needed therapy to work through it, so Aaron would feel more comfortable with being touched in public, but eventually Robert had gotten Aaron to agree to come with him and now here Robert was.

He looked up when he heard a door slide open and footsteps walking his way. Aaron looked as good as he always did in his dark jeans and hoodie. He’d a scowl on his face when he approached Robert and his mouth was a tin line.

“I was almost afraid you wouldn’t come,” Robert said in relieve, only realizing how tense he’d been, now that some of the tension left his body. He hadn’t been sure if Aaron would show up and it was a relieve to see him here.

“I can’t always let you down,” Aaron grumbled, not looking at Robert as he pushed his hands in his pocket.

“Don’t be daft. You’re not letting me down, Aaron. I just think that we need some help to work through this.”

Aaron sat down beside him, pulling his hands out of his pocket. He still didn’t look at Robert though, his gaze focused on his hands. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Robert stated firmly. When Aaron still didn’t look up, Robert felt tempted to reach out his hand and touch Aaron’s knee, but knowing Aaron wouldn’t appreciate it, most likely pull away at once, he didn’t. He didn’t think he could take another rejection from Aaron.

Robert rested his upper arms on his knees, glancing sideways at Aaron. “We fought so hard to get where we are. I don’t wanna lose you over this.”

Aaron bit on his bottom lip, before he finally glanced at Robert. “Don’t wanna lose you either,” he muttered softly.

“Well then, we’ll find a way to deal with this alright?” Robert looked piercingly at him, his eyebrows raised.

Aaron nodded curtly, before his eyes wavered back to the ground. At that moment the door on their right opened and a woman appeared in the doorway. Robert looked her over. She couldn’t be older than forty. She was wearing a white blouse and dark trousers. She was walking on high heels and her hair was tied into a knot. Her sharp features were softened by the glasses she was wearing and the light twinkle in her eyes.

He and Aaron stood up at the same time as she walked towards them.

“Mr. Sugden and Mr. Livesy?” She asked, a warm smile playing around her lips.

“Yes, I’m Robert Sugden.” He reached out his hand and she took it, shaking it.

“Then you must be Mr. Livesy,” she stated, holding out her hand to Aaron.

“Aaron,” was all that Aaron said, reaching out his own hand and shaking hers.

“Welcome. I’m Samantha Young, your therapist. If you would like to follow me?” She walked back towards the door she’d appeared from and held still as she opened it, waiting for them to enter. Robert and Aaron passed her and walked into her office.

Robert wasn’t really sure what he had expected, but it wasn’t this. The room was light, large windows at his right. A dark wooden bookshelf, full with expensive looking books, was placed against the wall on their left. The walls were painted a light yellow. There were four chairs in the room, one behind a desk, the other three were standing on a carpet near the windows.

“Make yourself comfortable,” he heard Samantha say from behind him. He walked towards one of the three chairs and sat himself down in one. Aaron followed suite, sitting himself down in the chair closest to Robert’s. Samantha sat herself down in front of them, a clipboard and pen in her hands.

“Was it easy for you to find?” she asked, her voice light, the warm smile still around her lips.

“Yes, thank you,” Robert replied, looking at Aaron from the corner of his eye. Aaron was rubbing over an imaginary spot on his black jeans. Robert sighed inwardly, before he brought his attention back to the woman in front of him. She was looking at him, the smile still on her lips, but her eyes were all- knowing. Robert smiled at her, but even he could feel how fake it was.

She smiled back at him, before continuing: “So before we start, I need to get over your personal information, your full names, date of birth etcetera. Alright?”

“Sure,” Robert answered, Aaron only nodded once.

In the minutes that followed, Samantha worked through a list of questions. Robert answered most of them, Aaron only jumping in when Robert didn’t know the answer.

After five minutes she seemed to have all the information she needed, because she stood up, walked to her desk and put the clipboard down. She then returned with another clipboard, but Robert could see that the paper on this one, was completely empty. When she sat back down, she looked at both Robert and Aaron for a moment before she spoke again: “First of all I want to give you both a compliment for being here. To see a therapist seems like a big step, but it can push your relationship back on the right track. So can you explain to me, in your own words, why you are here?” There was no prejudice in her voice, only genuine interest. Robert was grateful for that, it made him relax a bit more.

Robert cleared his throat, trying to find the right words. “Well, it seems like we’ve got a bit of problem with affection in public places.”

“You mean, I have a problem,” Aaron said sharply, he sounded offensive.

Robert sighed, trying hard not to let Aaron’s tone get to him. “That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Why would you say that, Aaron?” Samantha asked, no judgment in her voice. Aaron just shrugged, not answering.

“He doesn’t like it when I touch him in public,” Robert said, wanting to get the problem out there. “I can’t even hold his hand without feeling him freeze by my touch. When it’s just us, we’re fine. It’s fantastic. But I just wanna show the world that Aaron’s mine.”

“What is your opinion on this, Aaron?” Aaron just shrugged again, still looking down at his hands.

Robert could feel how he started to lose his patience. “Aaron doesn’t want to be here.”

Aaron’s eyes snapped up to Robert’s and he scowled at him.

“Don’t give me that look, Aaron. You know I’m right. We might as well leave right now, cause I’m not seeing you trying to make an effort here.” Robert could hear the anger in his own voice.

Aaron looked slightly caught out, his eyes wavering back to the ground. “I just don’t see why we need to be here. I don’t need the whole world to know about us.”

Out of his corner of his eyes, Robert could see how Samantha wrote something down. Robert knew how hard it was for Aaron to be here. Aaron was not the kind of person who easily opened up to people, let alone talk about his problems. He knew he was the one who brought up the therapy, but he was sure they could work through their problems this way and maybe he could finally come to understand why it was so uncomfortable for Aaron when he showed any kind of affection towards him in public.

His eyes turned back to Samantha, when she started to speak again. “Can I ask you how long you have been together?”

Robert was about to answer, but Samantha raised her hand, which stopped him from forming the words. “Aaron?” she asked the younger man, her eyes focused on him.

Aaron looked up when he heard his name. Robert heard how he had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Five and a half months now.” Aaron’s eyes wavered to Robert. Robert smiled lightly and nodded in agreement.

“And how would you describe your relationship?” she asked, her eyes still on Aaron.

Aaron frowned lightly at that question, before he looked back up at Samantha. “Good. We had some trouble at the beginning, with his family and all. But now we’re good.”

“What kind of trouble?” she asked, her eyes shifting to Robert.

Robert swallowed uncomfortable. “I was married before we got together. My ex- wife wasn’t exactly thrilled when she found out about us.”

She nodded in understanding, writing something down on her clipboard.

“That’s not all,” Aaron said suddenly.

Robert looked up at him and gave him a warning look.

“What?” Aaron asked, his eyebrows raised, his eyes stubborn. “You said it yourself this morning. We’re gonna talk about everything, no secrets.”

Robert sighed. “Fine.”

He’d said it this morning during breakfast, but he had been talking about their problem, not about their past. But if it would make Aaron open up more, it was worth a shot. He looked down at his hands. He still hated to talk about it. So much had happened, before he and Aaron had gotten together as a real couple. When Chrissie found out about the affair, she had made a hell of a scene, threatening to harm him and Aaron. He was still haunted by the image of Aaron on that cold floor, covered in blood. That one moment he had thought he’d lost him for good.

The scrapyard no longer existed. Lawrence had made sure Aaron lost his business and Robert didn’t only lose his job, but also all of his connections. At the moment Aaron worked at the garage again and Robert tried to set up his own business. It had cost them a lot, but in the end it had made them stronger.

His family had been shocked when they had found out he’d had an affair with Aaron. Especially Andy had had a hard time dealing with it, feeling hurt and betrayed, most of all because at the end Katie had been right about him. He was still trying to make amends with Andy. It just took a lot more time and patience than he’d expected. Thankfully he’d Aaron now to keep him calm and sane. Most of the time anyway.

Robert told Samantha parts of what had happened, leaving the details out of it. Samantha didn’t say anything, while he told his story, she just wrote things down on occasion.

“Does this make you feel pressured around them?” she asked after he was done talking.

“Maybe in the beginning, but not anymore.” Robert answered honestly, “You get used to the staring, and the weird looks. I don’t really care what anybody else thinks.”

“Aaron?”

Aaron looked sideways at Robert for a moment before he looked back down to the ground.

“Aaron?” Robert repeated, his voice concerned, frowning his forehead at the slight hesitance from Aaron to answer the question.

“Maybe a bit, yeah,” Aaron admitted, looking down at his hands. He then looked back up at Samantha, his voice sounding slightly irritated. “Look, I don’t really feel comfortable with people touching me in public. Never have. I’m not used to that kind of affection.”

“You never told me,” Robert said. He knew that he sounded slightly offended, but he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, couldn’t really tell ya, could I?” Aaron shot back at him. “Not with you being all proud and happy about it. I’m not like that, never have been. Right now I just feel like I’m letting you down.”

A silence fell when Aaron had said those words. Robert was shocked and kind of hurt by Aaron’s words. He never really thought their problem ran so deep for Aaron. He knew that they had a problem, but he just had thought that Aaron didn’t feel comfortable being touched in public. He never really asked him why.

“How is the communication between the two of you?”

“Well before this, I thought we were really honest with each other,” Robert could hear the slight accusing and angry undertone in his voice. “I always thought we talked about everything, but obviously we’re both not really good at talking about stuff that’s bothering us.” He couldn’t help the angry glare he shot at Aaron.

Suddenly Aaron spoke up, his forehead slightly wrinkled, his voice serious. “I think we can state that we’re the only ones who know the other as well as we know ourselves.” His eyes were focused on the floor in front of Samantha’s feet, not looking at Robert at all.

Robert looked back at the man he loved, surprised at Aaron’s admission.

“What do you mean, Aaron?” Samantha asked, her voice genuinely interested.

Aaron sighed, now his gaze did waver to Robert for a moment, Robert was still looking back at him, stunned by Aaron’s words. Aaron focused his eyes back on Samantha. “At the beginning I was the only one who saw the real Robert, the Robert behind the mask, behind the pretences. That’s why I fell in love with him, because he showed me the real him, the person no one else got to see. It made me feel special. Still does. He only talks to me when he feels insecure. In public he can still be the arrogant twat I met more than a year ago, but with me he is different.”

Samantha looked piercingly at Aaron. “So can I say that you trust him?”

Robert saw a serious, but honest expression cross Aaron’s features. “Yeah, course I do. I wouldn’t be with him if I didn’t.”Robert felt a warmth spread through his body at Aaron’s words. No one ever spoke about him that way, just Aaron. Only Aaron could say these words and really mean them. It made Robert feel special. It meant more to him, than he would ever let on.

Samantha brought her attention back to Robert. “Robert? What about you?”

“I trust him with my life,” Robert simply stated, realizing how true his words were. He saw how a blush spread over Aaron’s cheeks when he said that and it made him smile lightly.

“Good. It is very important for a relationship that you can trust each other. A relationship built on trust is the strongest relationship there is. But just to establish that you are comfortable in each other’s close presence, how would you describe your sexual relationship?”

Robert looked sideways at Aaron and Aaron caught his gaze. They both smiled and Robert noticed it was the first genuine smile he got from Aaron since he had walked into the therapist’s office. “I think we can say that it’s satisfying,” Robert answered, with a smug smile on his face.

“Yeah, you don’t hear me complaining,” Aaron replied in a low voice, almost inaudible, his eyes not wavering from Robert’s, the smirk still on his lips.

Samantha smiled at them and wrote something down. Then she asked them a few other questions. Mostly to Aaron, to establish why it was difficult for him to let Robert touch him in public. Due to Samantha’s questions, Robert started to understand why it was so hard for Aaron. It made Aaron feel shy and awkward when Robert touched him. Added to that was that Aaron wasn’t used to it and it just wasn’t part of his personality. While it was simple and naturally for Robert to for example, hold hands, it wasn’t so for Aaron. The session with Samantha, made Robert rethink his own actions and it made him more aware of how it was for Aaron. Samantha made him see how he handled public displays of affection and how he reacted at Aaron when Aaron turned him down. At the end of the session they got an assignment they had to work on for the upcoming week. They would talk about their progress and the assignment in their next session. Even after everything Aaron had told him, or maybe because of everything Aaron had told him, he felt slightly excited when he found out what their assignment was. He would make Aaron feel comfortable around him in public places, just as he felt around Aaron. He would make sure of that. He would do whatever it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Week 2 First assignment – Aaron**

_**The first assignment is about building trust. Go to an unfamiliar, public place. Preferable to a bar or a restaurant. Robert may touch Aaron in public at least twice, but not without Aaron’s consent. Don’t force it, but try to do what feels natural. There is no time limit and of course the assignment may be extended to another place, just do whatever feels right and most importantly; don’t forget to have fun.** _

“I can’t believe we are actually doing this,” Aaron muttered under his breath.

Robert seemed to have heard him because he glanced at him as he parked the car and then actually gave him a bright smile. “Stop worrying. You’ll be fine.” He reached out and gave Aaron’s wrist a soft squeeze.

Aaron glared at him and said: “You’re not allowed to touch me without my consent, remember?”

Robert rolled his eyes. “We’re not in public yet,” he countered, but he did pull back his hand.

Aaron snorted as they got out of the car. They were silent on their short walk to the restaurant. Robert seemed to sense his unease and left him alone with his thoughts, something Aaron was grateful for.

What happened to having sex and spending long evenings on the couch? Robert may have somehow convinced Aaron that going to therapy was a good idea, but now that he actually had to face the challenge, or as their therapist said, do their first assignment, he was seriously regretting ever agreeing with Robert.

He couldn’t remember what actually made him agree in the first place, but he was sure it had much to do with Robert and his cock-sucking lips wrapped around Aaron’s erection. Robert was never against playing dirty if that meant that he got what he wanted and he’d definitely pulled out all his tricks to get Aaron to agree to come with him to therapy. Admittedly, maybe he did have a bit of problem, but this wasn’t going to help and wouldn’t solve it either, it was ridiculous to think that letting Robert touch him in public would somehow make everything better, more comfortable. It was not that he didn’t want to get rid of those feelings of shame and unease and it had been strange to realize that talking to their therapist was actually way more helpful than he’d thought. Somehow it was easier to talk about what was so troubling about PDA for him when there was somebody who knew how to guide him through his thoughts. It was good for both him and Robert to talk about it and Robert had been way more understanding about the whole thing than Aaron had thought he would be. So Aaron could admit that the therapy had been a good idea, but he didn’t understand how those weekly assignments were supposed to help, it just seemed like a waste of time to him.

He actually needed to let Robert touch him in public so he would grow more comfortable with it. It was ridiculous and a total waste of time as far as Aaron was concerned.

The only reason he’d agreed to come with Robert this evening, was because he’d promised Robert that he would at least try and he didn’t want to let him down. Aaron swore that this was the last time he promised Robert anything. That man was getting promises out of him that he should never promise to someone as cunning as Robert.

Aaron would just suffer through the upcoming few hours and try to remember that he was doing this to make Robert happy.

Robert took a few quick steps and reached the restaurant before Aaron. He pulled open the door and held it open for Aaron.

Aaron paused in front of the door and had to remind himself that bashing Robert’s head in wasn’t a good idea. “What the hell are you doing?” he hissed, glaring at Robert.

Robert simply smiled and said: “What does it like I’m doing? I thought I would be polite for once. Since we’re on a date and all” He grinned smugly and waited patiently till Aaron entered, it didn’t seem to bother him at all that Aaron was glaring at him and standing still on the sidewalk.

“We’re not on a date,” Aaron spat, lowering his voice when he saw someone looking at them weirdly as they passed by. “And I’m a guy. You don’t have to hold the door for me.”

Robert rolled his eyes again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “Don’t be racist,” Robert said, quickly talking on before Aaron had the chance to say interrupt him, “I’m holding the door for you because I want to. That’s all.” Robert expression was a mixture of fondness and exasperation. “Now just get in. Or do you want to spend the night standing out in the cold?”

“Fine,” Aaron grumbled as he stepped inside, ignoring Robert’s blinding smile. That man was enjoying this way too much.

They were lead to a table for two next to a big window, looking out on the street. It was a nice, rather small restaurant. The walls were painted in a rich, warm red and soft music was being played which created an intimate atmosphere in the room. There were three couples sitting in the restaurant and two larger groups of people, which Aaron presumed were family or friends.

Aaron ignored their host and just sat himself down at the table. He was restless and as soon as he sat down he started moving his leg up and down beneath the table. It was going to be a long evening.

Robert knew him well enough to know that he wanted to have a beer so he didn’t even bother to listen to Robert as the taller man ordered their drinks.

Robert spoke to him as their waitress moved away. “Just calm down, will you? Nothing bad is going to happen. And I’m not allowed to touch you without your consent, remember?” He leaned forward slightly, putting his arms on the table, as he talked in a soft voice, a tone he only used when talking to Aaron. As far as Aaron knew Robert wasn’t actually aware that he did this, but Aaron had noticed him talking that way to him more and more often lately. Robert lowered his voice and the usual sharpness in his tone was completely lacking. Somehow Robert’s whole face softened when he looked at Aaron. Sometimes Aaron wondered if that was how people looked if they were in love. If he looked at Robert the same way. The thought unnerved him.

“I just don’t see how this is supposed to help us,” Aaron sulked. He wrapped his arms together and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t enjoy being touched in public, so what?! I don’t understand why you have to make such a big deal out of it.”

“Because I love you Aaron and I want you to feel comfortable around me all the time, not only when we’re alone. I want to be able to touch you whenever I want without you stiffening or pushing me away.” Robert sighed and pulled his arms back from the table. “Look, I’m not going to force you to do this. So if you really wanna go, we’ll go.”

Robert looked at him with an open, honest expression and Aaron felt some of the pressure fade away. “I’m here, aren’t I?” Aaron growled, playing with the fork on the table with his left hand.

When he lifted his eyes to Robert’s face, he was met with a beautiful, crooked smile and warm eyes that looked at him almost tenderly.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Aaron snapped without real heat as he fidgeted in his chair. It was so different now. Back when the affair was still a secret, Robert had never looked at him like that, but ever since they got official together, he looked at Aaron with so much love, like Aaron was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid his eyes on. It was unnerving, strange, and Aaron didn’t know what to do with it. Unlike Aaron Robert seemed to need to show his affection all the time. Wanting to touch, to kiss and to hug whenever he’d the chance. Whenever he spotted Aaron this smile appeared on his face that was simply breathtaking. It wasn’t something Aaron was used to and it made him feel awkward and incompetent. He didn’t know what to do with all the love Robert was giving him. He didn’t find it hard to show his affection when they were on their own, but as soon as someone else was there too, he felt like they were seeing something private, something they weren’t supposed to see and he always felt like he was being judged. He just wasn’t an affectionate type and it had been strange to learn that Robert was. When they had had their affair, Robert hadn’t shown much affection and it had made Aaron think that Robert was just like him, that he liked to keep things behind closed doors as well. It had been strange to learn that Robert wasn’t like that at all, Robert seemed to want to show everyone that they were together, it seemed that he wasn’t ashamed of anything.

Robert arched an eyebrow, looking somewhat confused. “Like what?”

Aaron couldn’t keep the scowl of his face. “Like you’re enjoying this.”

Robert shook his head as a grin appeared on his face. “I’m enjoying this. I’m on a date with my gorgeous boyfriend. Unlike you, I actually like spending time together.”

Aaron sighed as he leaned forward, putting his hands on the table as he softened his voice, “You know I do too,” he murmured quietly, honestly. He didn’t want Robert to think that his presence in his life wasn’t the most beautiful gift he’d ever and would ever have.

Robert’s grin softened into a smile as the waitress approached with their drinks. Robert thanked her as she handed over the menus and left them alone again.

The first thing Aaron did was grab his glass and he downed half of it in the hope it would calm his nerves. He could feel Robert’s eyes on him and glanced upwards. The older man had pursed his lips in thought and was frowning lightly. Robert curled his lips into a smile when Aaron met his gaze and said: “Just stop thinking about it and enjoy yourself. I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to.”

“I can’t,” Aaron admitted, annoyed with himself and his feelings. He wished he could just turn them off, it would make everything that much easier. “It’s stupid, I know that, but I can’t exactly turn of my feelings. If only. Then we wouldn’t have to do this in the first place. It’s a stupid thing to freak out about.”

Robert was silent for a long moment and glanced out of the window, he seemed to be considering something, before he turned his attention back on Aaron. "I'm gonna touch your hand now, okay?" Robert said, looking at Aaron intently. “Just for a few seconds. It’ll be done before you know it.”

Aaron took a deep breath and after a short moment of doubt he nodded curtly, reminding himself that tonight was all about building trust. He trusted Robert with everything else so he knew that he could trust him with this as well. Robert wouldn’t do anything if Aaron didn’t want him to.

Robert reached out his hand and ran his fingertips over the backside of Aaron’s hand in a soft caress. Aaron immediately stiffened in discomfort and he had to stop himself from pulling his hand away. He clawed his other hand into his dark jeans and felt his heart beat in something that felt like panic. A warm tingling ran through his skin where Robert was touching him, which wasn’t unpleasant, but it didn’t stop the feeling of complete wrongness. When Robert had reached the edge of his knuckles he pulled back his hand and Aaron couldn’t stop himself from sighing in relief.

“See?” Robert whispered to him in a soft tone. “Nothing bad has happened and no one is looking at us.”

Aaron couldn’t stop himself from glancing around quickly and huffed out a quiet, awkward, laugh when he concluded that indeed no one was looking at them. “We’ll I’m glad the world hasn’t come to an end just because you touched my hand,” Aaron growled as he grabbed his beer and took a few large sips.

“Aaron…,” Robert sighed, he sounded annoyed and amused at the same time.

“I’m not sorry,” Aaron cut in as he glanced up at the older man. “You’re forcing me through this so you can’t expect me not to be sarcastic or make this as annoying for you as it is for me.” Aaron stared at the older man for a few long seconds. He would still rather go home and spend the evening in bed, but he knew that this was important to Robert so that made it important to Aaron as well. It meant that he’d to try for Robert. And for himself. “I promise you now that you’ll pay for putting me through this nonsense,” Aaron said in a light tone.

Robert laughed out loud, shaking his head. “And now I’m supposed to be scared, huh?!”

“You should be,” Aaron smirked with intent. “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“We’ll see about that,” Robert said, still laughing. “Surprise me. I’m sure I can handle it.”

xXx

The rest of the dinner was over before Aaron knew it. They lost themselves in easy conversation and Aaron became more and more relaxed the more beer he downed. Robert didn’t touch him again and Aaron felt himself smiling and laughing a lot. When it was time to pay the check, Aaron had managed to mostly forget about this being an assignment and not just them hanging out.

They left the restaurant behind and walked the few short minutes to the cinema where they had planned to catch a movie. Robert walked close to him, but made sure he didn’t touch him once. Robert had paid for the tickets and the drinks before Aaron had any chance to get his wallet out of his pocket and when Aaron told him to stop paying for everything, Robert just shrugged and smiled way too pleased for Aaron’s liking.

They got seats in the back and Aaron relaxed into the dark. By the time the movie started playing Aaron was completely content, leaning back into the soft chair and pleasantly aware of Robert’s presence beside him. He’d completely forgotten about the assignment and lost himself in the movie when he felt an arm that draped itself over his shoulder.

Aaron’s muscles tensed in panic and discomfort immediately and as much as Aaron told himself that it was only Robert’s arm around his shoulder, it didn’t make the feeling of terror go away.

He felt a breath of air close to his ear. “Is this okay?” Robert whispered, his voice not much more than a murmur. “If you want me to pull away my arm I will, okay?”

Aaron closed his eyes and counted to ten while he took a few deep breaths. When he reopened his eyes he forced himself to turn his head towards Robert. “This is okay,” Aaron muttered, his voice was rough and low. Aaron was sure that Robert could hear the clear panic in his tone.

Robert looked at him with concern and pride. He gave Aaron one of his beautiful smiles as he nodded. Robert turned his attention back to the movie screen and left Aaron with his thoughts.

Minutes passed by, but Aaron couldn’t focus on the movie anymore. All he was aware of was Robert’s warm arm draped across his shoulder. He looked around every fifteen seconds to make sure that no one was looking at them, but everybody’s attention was on the movie and not on the two guys sitting in the back in a half-cuddle.

Robert didn’t move his arm away, but he didn’t give Aaron any more acknowledgement either. He was clearly enjoying the movie, laughing every now and then and shaking his head a few times when something silly happened. Not for the first time Aaron wished that he could be more like Robert. The man was so self-assured, always knowing what to say, never doubting himself and never ashamed of anything either. Aaron wasn’t like that at all, he doubted himself at every chance he got, he never knew the right thing to say and definitely was ashamed of a lot of stuff he’d done in his life.

They were so completely different and maybe that’s why they worked together so well. They had fights like no other because of those differences and their clashing personalities, but they always made it up to one another in no time and they had the best make up sex.

Robert had a desire for wealth and power, but Aaron couldn’t care less about any of that. Aaron had a big love for cars and working on his own while Robert enjoyed working with people and loved having people around him. Aaron could enjoy silence for longer periods of time while Robert seemed to need to talk or listen to music most of the time.

Aaron was sure he could go on and on about their differences. But it didn’t matter, they had a lot in common when you looked at the important stuff. And they liked the same movies which was definitely a bonus.

The thought about movies made Aaron blink and brought him back from his head. A strange awareness ran through Aaron when it became clear to him that he wasn’t tense anymore. His body felt relaxed and he’d even started to lean back against Robert’s arm. He’d lost himself in his thoughts so completely that he hadn’t even been consciously aware of Robert’s touch anymore. Maybe it was easier to relax because it was dark, but that didn’t stop Aaron from feeling proud for a few blessed seconds.

When he moved his eyes to Robert, Aaron saw the light smile on the taller man’s face and knew that Robert was just as aware of how Aaron had started to relax. Robert was clearly pleased with the progress and he gave Aaron’s shoulder a light squeeze.

Aaron glanced around the theatre, but nobody was paying attention to them still and Aaron let himself relax back against Robert. He felt content and safe. None of his earlier panic was there anymore.

Soon the light flashed on as the movie paused for the break. Robert withdrew his arm before Aaron could stiffen or had the chance to say anything. Robert left to get something to drink and Aaron headed to the men’s room.

Fifteen minutes later the room became dark once again as the movie restarted.

Aaron wasn’t surprised when he felt a warm breath close to his ear. “Can I put my arm around you again?” Robert asked, he sounded almost hopeful. Aaron felt a slight flash of doubt, but it disappeared almost immediately and he nodded his approval.

Robert placed his arm back around Aaron’s shoulder and though Aaron couldn’t stop himself from tensing for a few seconds, the feeling disappeared as soon as it appeared and Aaron felt himself relax again. Aaron leaned back against Robert and Robert tightened his hold on him.

Robert didn’t pull back his arm until the credits started to play. On the walk back to the car Robert looked utterly happy and a permanent smile seemed to be stuck to his face. Aaron couldn’t stop himself from staring.

“That went well, right?!” Robert asked when they reached the car, looking over at Aaron as he opened the driver’s door.

Aaron considered Robert’s words for a moment before he nodded in agreement. He wasn’t there yet by a long shot, but maybe this was the start of something worth fighting for. "It did. Now let's get home,” Aaron said as he opened his side of the car. “Just because it went better than expected, doesn’t mean that I won’t stick to my promise.”

Robert looked confused for a moment before it seemed to dawn on him. “You’re still gonna make me pay for making you do this?” Robert sounded excited and scared at the same time.

Aaron started laughing at the expression on Robert’s face as he climbed into the car. “You bet I am.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Week 3 Second assignment- Aaron**

_**The second assignment is about becoming comfortable with taking control when it comes to physical touches. Go to a familiar place where you both feel comfortable. Aaron is the one in charge, so no PDA from Robert. Aaron decides when and how, but he has to show affection towards Robert at least twice. Robert may not force or initiative it himself.** _

Aaron had thought that letting Robert touch him in public was bad, but this was going to be even worse. He was sitting in The Woolpack, waiting for Robert to come back from his meeting in Leeds. They had agreed that tonight they would work on their second assignment. And this time Aaron had to take control. He was freaking nervous, but he reminded himself that the last assignment hadn’t ended badly, they had even made progress. Samantha had told them she was proud Aaron had been able to relax at the end, which had made Aaron feel a little proud of himself too.

But now, sitting in a bright lighted pub, Aaron realized how easy that first assignment had been in comparison to this one. He never took charge in situations like these. Usually he just let touches happen when he felt like he really had to and pulled away whenever he had the chance. But now, he was the one who had to call the shots, which was even further out of his comfort zone than the first assignment.

In their sessions Samantha had told him about the different forms of PDA and she had said that he could use any of these forms, but that it would be best for Aaron if he choose the one he felt most comfortable with. The only problem was that Aaron didn’t know where he was most comfortable with.

He looked up when he heard the door open and Robert walked in, wearing his black leather jacket and underneath it his blue jumper. He looked as fine as ever and Aaron couldn’t help but let his eyes waver down the older man’s body. When his eyes reached Robert’s, he noticed Robert smiling at him. He smiled back nervously, as Robert reached him and sat down opposite of him.

“Sorry I’m late. Had a traffic jam on the way,” Robert explained, leaning slightly forward in his seat.

“No worries. So how did it go?” Aaron asked, leaning in too, his hands around his pint.

“As well as could be expected. He knows I practically ran Lawrence’s company, so he knows what I can do.” Robert shrugged lightly. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Aaron nodded, biting his lower lip. He could hear in Robert’s voice that Robert was almost certain that it wouldn’t work out in the end. Aaron knew Robert was trying really hard to make it on his own. It was just really difficult with Lawrence still destroying everything Robert did or gained.

Robert got up and walked to the bar, to order a drink. Aaron watched the exchange between his mother and his boyfriend. His mother was still not happy about their relationship and no matter how hard Robert tried, Robert and Aaron both knew Chas would never really accept him. But Aaron also knew that the real hate Chas had felt for Robert once upon a time, was slowly fading, although she would probably never admit it out loud. Aaron couldn’t really remember the last time he heard his mom speaking ill of Robert, in his presence anyway.

Robert returned with his pint in his hand and sat down again. “Your mom wanted to know if we would be here tomorrow for Paddy’s surprise party.”

Aaron groaned, moving a hand over his face: “Totally forgot about that. Mom is gonna kill me when she finds out I don’t even have a present.”

“We’ll buy him something tomorrow. We’ve got plenty of time for that,” Robert replied calmly. Aaron nodded in reply and Robert just smiled at him, taking a sip from his pint before he said: “How was your day? Anything special happened?”

Aaron bit is lower lip, Robert’s words reminding him of something that happened this morning. He totally forgot about it because he was too damn focused on that stupid assignment. He pondered if he should tell Robert the news or if he could better keep it to himself. But the choice was made for him when Robert said: “Alright spit it out, what’s up?”

Aaron sighed and looked down at his glass “I saw Chrissie today.” He looked up at his boyfriend, feeling slightly uncomfortable and noticed how Robert tensed up by the mentioning of his ex-wife’s name. Aaron cleared his throat before he continued: “With Ross.”

“Yeah so?” Robert said, acting nonchalant, but Aaron could hear the tension in his voice.

“Well you know…” Aaron let his voice wander off. He could see Robert expression harden, which started an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

“So she’s dating that mechanic then,” Robert commented, angrily.

Aaron frowned at Robert’s tone and words and what it implicated. “Looks like it yeah,” he answered, his voice hardening, his eyes narrowing.

“Who would have thought she would have a thing for thugs,” Robert said, his voice low and cold.

“Well you would know about that, wouldn’t ya?” Aaron snapped, his eyes darkening at Robert’s words. He knew he shouldn’t, but he felt offended by Robert’s words. Robert made it sound like he was also talking about him. He knew he wasn’t, but still his words stung. “You’re so arrogant, you know that?” Aaron continued, his voice angry and hurt.

The silence dawned on them as Robert seemed to realize what he had just said. “I suppose I deserved that,” Robert commented his voice sounding honest and calmer.

Aaron just gazed at him, a scowl on his face.

“Look,” Robert leaned in, resting his arms on the table. “You know I love you and I wouldn’t change this for the world. She just brings out the worst in me. After what she did to us, to you…” Robert sighed heavily, “I don’t want her anywhere near you. She shouldn’t have come back. I just wished she had left the village for good.”

Aaron’s eyes softened at the words: “Yeah, it would have been easier if she had. Thank God my family won’t let her anywhere near us.”

Robert just nodded and took a sip from his beer.

Aaron looked down at his own glass and said quietly, his voice low: “You know, maybe it’s time we left the past where it belongs. Maybe we should focus on us. It’s why we’re here today after all.” He looked up at Robert’s face. Robert was smiling at him, which made Aaron turn slightly red.

“Yeah you’re right,” Robert stated. His expression turned serious after that. “Sorry. I overreacted. It’s just weird knowing her life goes on as well. I’m not jealous of Ross or whatever man she’s with. I’m happy with you. You know that right?” Robert looked piercingly at him, as if he needed to make sure that Aaron believed him, that he was telling the truth.

“Course I do,” Aaron said honestly, smiling lightly at Robert. As Robert started to relax again, Aaron’s smile turned a little wider. By now he was so sure of Robert’s commitment to him, that he didn’t doubt or second-guess any of his words. He knew Chrissie meant nothing to Robert anymore. The last remains of his love for her had vanished the moment she had hurt Aaron the way she had.

Aaron took a large gulp from his drink before changing the conversation to a lighter topic. “Have you heard from Diane?”

Robert nodded, taking a few sips from his pint: “Yeah, she’s having a great time in London with Doug.”

“Well she and Doug certainly deserved some time away, after Doug’s heart attack,” Aaron replied.

“Sure do,” Robert stated.

Aaron turned up a corner of his mouth, when he thought about Robert and Diane. She had been the first who had been okay with their relationship, the first one to accept it. Robert and Aaron still felt very grateful for that. She had talked half the village around when they had become a real couple. Robert’s voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

“So are you up for it?” Robert asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

Aaron frowned lightly: “Up for what?”

Robert’s smile turned into a grin as it dawned on Aaron where Robert was hinting at.

He moaned softly: “Did ya have to remind me of that?”

“Well that’s where we’re here for,” Robert said. Aaron could hear the amusement in Robert’s voice.

“You know, you’re enjoying this way too much,” Aaron stated.

“I’m not allowed to do anything, so how am I supposed to enjoy this?” Robert said, still smirking.

Aaron scowled at him and Robert laughed, his eyes twinkling.

“God you’re annoying,” Aaron said, but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling either.

Silence dawned on them as Robert gazed at him, knowingly. Aaron took another sip from his drink, his leg was moving nervously under Robert’s gaze. Aaron stared at Robert’s hand on the table and remembered Robert’s hand on his only a week ago. His heartbeat raised as he kept his eyes on Robert’s hand. He was pondering what he would do. He could touch it, he was allowed and he was sure Robert wouldn’t pull away. But he could feel his palms starting to sweat and somehow he couldn’t make himself reach out his hand to touch Robert’s.

“It’s not gonna catch on fire, no matter how long you stare at it.”

He looked up at Robert’s face and saw the twinkle in the older man’s eyes, but also the honest and open expression on his face. Robert leaned in closer and said: “Just take your time Aaron. I’m not gonna pressure you. Just relax, it happens or it won’t. We’ll see, alright.” Robert’s voice was calming and soothing and Aaron let his shoulders relax. He nodded in agreement and downed the last of his pint.

“You want another one?” Robert asked, nodding his head towards his now empty glass. Aaron noticed Robert’s glass was empty as well. “Sure,” Aaron replied, following Robert with his eyes when he stood up and walked to the bar.

Robert leaned against the bar as he waited for Chas to be done with other costumers. He looked over at Aaron and Aaron caught his gaze. Robert smirked at him and Aaron smiled back lightly before he turned his gaze down. He was still moving his leg nervously as he bit his lower lip. He knew he needed to work on the assignment, but it was so hard and despite of Robert’s calming words, he was still freaking terrified.

At that moment the door opened and Adam and Victoria walked in. When Adam noticed Aaron sitting there, his face split into a wide grin. “Hi mate, mind if we join?”

Aaron wanted to refuse, but didn’t have the change to. Adam sat down on the small couch opposite him before Aaron could say anything and pulled Victoria with him. “You alright? You look a bit nervous,” Adam stated.

“Na mate, I’m fine,” Aaron said with fake cheerfulness. This was not something he could use right now, his best mate and his boyfriend’s sister joining them while he and Robert tried to work on their relationship.

At that moment Robert reappeared with two beers in his hands. “Hey Vic,” he greeted his sister.

“Adam,” he added after a beat, Robert’s tone less cheerful when he greeted him. Aaron sighed inwardly, Robert still held a grudge after Victoria and Adam had run away. He tolerated Adam, just because he was together with his sister and because he was Aaron’s mate, but Aaron knew Robert and Adam would never become friends.

“Oh I’m sorry man, didn’t know you were on a date,” Adam joked, making Aaron’s eyes snap up, his eyes darkening at Adam’s words. He didn’t like it when people mocked him about his relationship with Robert.

Robert put their pints down on the table and sat down beside Aaron on the small couch. Aaron moved uncomfortably. Robert’s body wasn’t touching his, but Robert was sitting close enough for Aaron to feel the warmth coming from his body and he could smell the faint scent of Robert’s aftershave.

“Vic, get me a pint, will ya,” Adam said, the grin still on his face.

Victoria glared at him. “Please Vic,” Adam said, a pleading look on his face.

Victoria sighed. “Fine, but you get your own next time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam answered, his eyes playful as Victoria got up from her seat. Adam slapped her butt as she stood up, making Victoria turn around.

“Oi, do that again and you can get your own pints for the rest of your life,” Victoria snapped, but her eyes were warm and playful.

“I’ll make it up to ya later, yeah?” Adam said in a flirtatious tone. Victoria just shook her head, a smile crossing her features, before she walked towards the bar.

Aaron simply watched the exchange between the two loved ones. They looked so comfortable in each other’s presence. They didn’t care about what anybody would think. It just came naturally to them. He glanced sideways at Robert, who was looking at his sister and Aaron’s best mate as well. He had a small smile on his face, but Aaron could also see a sadness in his features. Aaron couldn’t quite shake the feeling that it was him who made Robert feel like that. Aaron sighed silently. That stupid assignment, it made him all nervous, but he owed it to Robert to get through it and maybe he owed it a bit to himself as well. As he watched that exchange between Adam and Victoria, it made him realize something, he wanted that as well, that easiness around each other. And the only way he could accomplish that was by getting over himself.

Victoria returned with a pint and a white wine in her hands and sat down beside Adam again.

“Here ya go, don’t say I never do anything for ya,” she said, putting the drinks down on the table.

Adam moved forwards and kissed Victoria softly on the cheek. “Thanks, babe. You’re the best.”

Victoria smiled up at him and said: “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Aaron looked on as Victoria and Adam kept flirting and joking with each other. He suddenly heard a soft whisper near his ear, Robert was leaning in so Victoria and Adam wouldn’t hear him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Aaron muttered, taking a large sip from his pint.

“We could just go, if you want. If it is too much for you we could just try it another time.” Robert’s eyes wavered over Aaron’s face like he was trying to read him.

“Na, it’s fine,” Aaron answered. He could feel Robert visibly relax beside him after his words.

Robert took a sip from his drink, licking his lips in the process, before he spoke. “So how’s your new place coming along, Vic?”

Victoria’s eyes moved to Robert’s face. She smiled at his question. “Great, it’s starting to look amazing. If this lazy git would use his hands more often we would already be done.” She slapped Adam playfully on his shoulder, which made Adam grin. “I’m doing the best I can. You know I do,” he said to her.

“Yeah, you always got these amazing excuses not to do anything,” Victoria commented.

Adam laughed at that. “It’s your own fault. You married this lazy git.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t I know it.” Adam laughed again and pulled her into his body, pressing a kiss in her hair.

Aaron’s hands started to sweat as Victoria, Adam and Robert started to talk about all the things that needed to be done inside their new house. Aaron knew Robert expected something from him, but he didn’t know what Robert expected and what he should do. It felt like his face felt bright red and his hands were shaking lightly. He tried to calm himself down by taking a deep breath. He could do this, Robert had done it a hundred times before, so he could do it too.

He reached out his hand under the table and placed it hesitantly on Robert’s thigh. He could feel Robert’s muscles clench under his touch, which almost made Aaron pull back his hand. The only reason he didn’t was because of the expression that crossed Robert’s face. He’d stopped talking midsentence and was just staring blankly ahead as if he needed to process what was happening.

“Robert?” Aaron heard Victoria ask.

Robert swallowed loudly, before he found his voice again. “I’m sorry. I forgot what I wanted to say.”

Robert’s words made Aaron smile lightly. Robert turned his head around to look at Aaron and smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. Aaron stretched out his hand over Robert’s thigh. Aaron could feel Robert’s muscles clench and unclench under his touch. He rubbed his thumb over Robert’s leg, which made Robert clear his throat uncomfortably.

“Robert, you’re okay?” You look a bit flustered,” Victoria said, clearly worried. Aaron saw how Robert tightened his grip on his glass as he gazed towards his sister. “I’m fine. It’s just a bit warm in here.”

Aaron smiled cheekily, trying to hide his grin by biting his lip.

“Yeah man. I feel you,” Adam chimed in, unaware of what Robert’s words really meant. Aaron moved his hand up and to the left to Robert’s inner thigh. Robert hissed low in his throat, unnoticed by Victoria and Adam, but Aaron heard it. His body reacted to that sound, making him want to drag Robert to the closest place they could be alone and do things to him…

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Victoria. “So Aaron, how is it living with my brother? Does he even know how to use a dishwasher?” she asked cheekily.

“He’s not that bad. He does what he’s told,” Aaron answered in the same tone as Victoria.

Robert just smiled and shook his head, taking another sip from his pint.

“He even knows how to cook,” Aaron continued, as he removed his hand from Robert’s thigh.

“Jealous, because I’m a better cook than you are?” Robert replied, his eyes twinkling.

“Na man. I’m happy the way things are,” Aaron answered, turning up a corner of his mouth.

Robert shook his head and rolled his eyes. Aaron just smiled. Robert looked at him for a moment, turning up a corner of his mouth, his eyes filled with appreciation. Aaron just picked up his glass and took a few gulps, feeling his blood rush through his veins.

“So it’s not so bad then,” Victoria asked, also smiling.

“No. You would expect worse, wouldn’t ya? But he is not half as bad,” Aaron replied, his thoughts wandering off. He took another gulp of his drink.

He’d just done it. He’d touched Robert in public and he’d enjoyed it. He’d actually enjoyed it. Alright, maybe it wasn’t really fair play because nobody could’ve seen that, only if they had looked underneath the table, but to Aaron it felt like a big step.

He took another gulp from his drink and glanced sideways at Robert. He knew what his next challenge was, he just wasn’t sure if he was up for it. Touching Robert in secrecy was one thing, but touching Robert so anyone could see, was something completely different. He knew he should do it at once, now that his adrenaline was still running high. His eyes wavered over Robert’s face. Robert was talking to Victoria until she stood up. She said something about going to the ladies room and disappeared.

Aaron downed the last of his pint and noticed Robert was only halfway through his. Robert seemed to notice Aaron finished his one, because he said: “You want another one?”

Aaron shook his head: “Na its fine.” He knew what he wanted, what he needed to do, but it scared him and made him feel uncomfortable. But if he didn’t do it now, he wouldn’t do it for the rest of the night. He knew that. He just needed to get rid of Adam for a moment.

“You sure? I can get you one,” Robert said.

When Aaron didn’t reply, Robert moved to get up, but Aaron reached out his hand and put it on Robert’s lower arm. “Adam can get it. He needs to get himself another one anyway.” Aaron stated, his eyes focused on Adam.

“Alright I’ll take the hint,” Adam said jokingly before he stood up and walked towards the bar. Aaron could feel Robert’s eyes resting on the hand on his arm. It made Aaron want to pull his hand away, but he forced himself to let it stay where it was. Robert’s muscles relaxed under his touch when Robert realized that Aaron wasn’t pulling his hand away. Aaron looked at Robert’s face, Robert wasn’t looking at him, he had the pint in his other hand and was drinking out of it, while his eyes wavered around the pub. Aaron breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He could do this.

He moved his hand towards Robert’s wrist and caressed the bare skin there with his thumb. Robert’s breathing hitched at his small touch and Aaron felt a warmth spread though his body because of Robert’s bare skin underneath his fingertips. Robert turned his hand, so the palm of his hand was facing Aaron. Aaron could feel his own heartbeat in his ears as he moved his fingertips over Robert’s hand palm. The caress caused a tingling sensation in Aaron’s fingertips. Robert’s hand was warm and his skin soft, unlike Aaron’s. His own hands were rough because of the work he did and a bit sweaty because of his nerves. Aaron let his thumb wander over the back of Robert’s hand. He could hear Robert sigh contently, which made him smile lightly.

He was so focused on Robert’s hand that he didn’t notice Adam’s return until he put a pint in front of Aaron and sat himself down again. Aaron felt the unease settle in his stomach and was moving to pull his hand away, when he noticed that Adam hadn’t even noted that Aaron was touching Robert’s hand.

“I was thinking, maybe we could go clubbing tonight. What’d ya think mate? Up for it?” Adam asked cheerfully.

Aaron had to find his voice, before he could speak: “Don’t know man. Was thinking about turning in early tonight.” His voice sounded strangely tight in his own ears, but Adam didn’t catch on and just talked on.

“Ah come on man, that’s no fun,” Adam said, trying to change Aaron’s mind.

“Sorry mate, but this one is mine tonight,” Robert said cheekily, his words making Aaron turn red. Aaron’s eyes wavered to Robert’s and he could see the playful sparkle in the other man’s eyes. Robert squeezed Aaron’s hand lightly, before he pulled away.

Aaron instantly missed the warmth of Robert’s hand in his, but he would lie if he didn’t acknowledge the relieve which was rushing through him. He pulled his arms from the table and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. He’d done it. He’d touched Robert twice and the second time it had even been Robert who had pulled away. And anyone could have seen it. A feeling of pride rushed through him.

Adam groaned as he said: “Please don’t ever say that again.”

Aaron smiled at the face Adam pulled and he saw Robert smirking lightly out of the corner of his eye.

“Let’s go,” Aaron murmured softly, when Adam’s eyes were focused on his wife whom returned from the ladies room. Robert nodded once, before he stood up. Aaron followed him as Adam asked: “You’re going? Already?”

“Yeah, see ya later mate. Vic.” Aaron nodded to Victoria. Robert kissed his sister on the cheek, while Aaron moved towards the bar to say goodbye to his mom.

Chas leaned against the bar and said: “Did Robert remind ya about Paddy’s party?”

“He did,” Aaron answered.

Robert came to stand beside him, while Chas said: “There’s a card in the back for him. We all wrote down something nice. Maybe you could write something as well.” Her eyes shifted to Robert: “And you can write something too I suppose, if you want.”

“Thanks Chas. I will,” Robert said, a smile plastered on his face. Aaron shook his head, grinning at Robert’s tone. Chas gave Robert a one over, before she turned to some costumers.

Robert seemed to notice Aaron’s smile because he said: “What, you think I can’t come up with something?”

“No. No, it’s not that,” Aaron bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself from grinning any wider.

“Then what?” Robert asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Nothing,” Aaron replied, still smirking. Something in him wanted to reach out and touch Robert. He didn’t know if it was because of tonight or because of his sudden cheeky mood, but somehow he felt himself brushing the back of his hand against Robert’s. Robert stilled and looked at him. Aaron looked back, feeling his face burning up. He let his eyes waver around the room and checked if anybody was looking at them, when he concluded that nobody was paying attention, he intertwined his fingers loosely with Robert’s, the backs of their hands pressing together. He could hear Robert breathing hitch at the contact and Aaron felt a warmth spreading through his body and not because he was nervous. Aaron pulled at Robert’s hand as he started moving. He let go of Robert’s fingers when he made his way behind the bar.

“I’ll write something right now mom,” he said to Chas in a loud voice before he moved to the back. “You do that love,” Chas answered, not turning around.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked, as he followed Aaron in the back. Aaron crossed the room and opened the door to the hallway. He turned around to face Robert as Robert followed him inside. Instead of answering Robert’s question, he grabbed Robert by his jacket and pushed him hard against the wall. Before Robert could even speak, Aaron’s mouth was pressed against his. Aaron sucked on Robert’s lower lip, as his tongue asked for a way in. Robert parted his lips for him and Aaron pushed his body flush against Robert’s. Feeling Robert’s body against his made Aaron growl with lust. He wanted this, he had wanted this from the moment he’d laid his hand on Robert’s thigh. Aaron could taste the dim flavor of beer on Robert’s tongue as Robert kissed him back. Robert moaned softly, his hands reaching up to hold Aaron’s face. Aaron’s hands were still clinging to Robert’s jacket. Aaron could feel his heart pounding against his chest as Robert deepened the kiss. Aaron moved his hands upwards, under Robert’s jacket and with a little help from Robert he pulled it off. It ended somewhere on the ground. Robert’s hands disappeared underneath Aaron’s hoodie and T-shirt and Aaron groaned into their kiss, Robert’s hands on his skin making him quiver with lust. They kept kissing each other until they ran out of breath. Robert was the one who pulled away, resting his forehead against Aaron’s.

They both tried to get their breathing under control, as Aaron’s hands wandered over Robert’s chest. “You keep surprising me, Aaron,” Robert said a little out of breath, his voice was hoarse, but Aaron could hear the admiration in his voice.

Aaron smiled, his voice sounding husky as he said: “Yeah, me too.”

Robert smiled back before his eyes wavered towards Aaron’s lips again. Aaron could only stare at Robert’s mouth, as his hands moved underneath Robert’s jumper. Robert looked back up into Aaron’s eyes, his eyes filled with lust. Aaron’s hands moved towards Robert’s back, caressing the skin there, his eyes still on Robert’s face. Aaron heard a low growl deep in Robert’s throat before he grabbed Aaron’s hoodie with his hands and kissed him again, hard and passionate. Robert pushed Aaron backwards and Aaron stumbled back until his back hit the wall with some force. Aaron moaned as Robert pushed his tongue into his mouth. Robert pushed his own body into Aaron’s and groaned softly. Aaron deepened the kiss, grabbing Robert’s blue jumper in the process.

It was Robert who pulled away at last, his hands still wrapped in the fabric of Aaron’s hoodie.

“Maybe we should take this upstairs,” Robert said, his voice raw.

“Sounds like an idea,” Aaron replied cheekily, a little out of breath. Robert kissed him one last time, before he disappeared up the stairs. Aaron stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. The night had gone pretty well. He’d reached out to Robert, not only physically, but also mentally. They could fix this, Aaron was sure of that. He smiled lightly to himself as he turned towards the stairs. Robert was waiting for him by his old bedroom door. When Aaron reached him, Robert pulled him towards him and walked them into Aaron’s old room. The door fell close behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Week 4 Third Assignment – Robert**

_**The third assignment is about becoming comfortable with handing over control, about trusting Robert to know when to push and when to let go and learning each other’s limits. Go to a public place. For example go for a walk, go shopping etc. This time Robert is the one in charge. Robert decides when and how and doesn’t have to ask for Aaron’s consent. There is no limitation to initiating physical touches, but Robert has to pay attention to Aaron’s reactions and has to learn Aaron’s limits when it comes to PDA.** _

Robert woke up with a happy and excited feeling in his stomach and that feeling kept buzzing through his body the whole morning. Aaron had left early due to work so Robert just did some work of his own while he waited for the afternoon to arrive.

They had been to their fourth session two days ago. Their therapist had asked them about their last assignment and Robert hadn’t been able to hide his pride as he talked about how he’d experienced letting Aaron take charge and what it had been like to be touched by Aaron in public. The first touch had honestly startled him. After the past few months he’d gotten so used to Aaron not touching him when they were in public that it had been a real surprise, as much as he’d known it would be coming. It had made him feel giddy and so happy for Aaron that he’d to stop himself from smiling like an idiot during the whole conversation with Adam and Vic. As Robert talked about this to their therapist, Aaron looked at him with honest relieve and happiness and as the conversation continued Robert could tell his words gave Aaron some confidence.

When it had been Aaron’s turn to talked about last week’s assignment, Aaron had been less enthusiastic about the whole affair, but not because he wasn’t proud of himself, but because he never showed big emotions in presence of people he didn’t know very well. Although Aaron had been opening himself up more and more in the conversations with their therapist, sometimes he still held back or took some time to think before he answered because he wanted to be careful with how he phrased his words.

When their therapist had asked him about it, Aaron had said that he wasn’t shy per se, but that he just wasn’t used to opening up and talking about himself. He’d said that he was so used to being judged and wronged that even though he knew he wasn’t going to be judged here, he still felt like he would be judged. Aaron had spoken about how weird it had been to know that Robert wasn’t judging him, how he was honestly surprised that Robert was willing to go through all of this, just to help Aaron get better.

Their therapist had asked him if he, in some way, felt undeserving of the relationship he had with Robert, if he felt like he was letting Robert down by having to face that he found it difficult to be touched in public. And a big sadness had come over Robert when Aaron admitted that he did feel that way. Robert tried to tell Aaron that it was ridiculous, that he shouldn’t feel like that at all, but their therapist had stopped him and had asked Aaron why he felt that way.

At first Aaron had been reluctant to talk about it, but with some right placed words and encouragement, their therapist had coaxed Aaron into talking about it, which had made Robert slightly jealous of her ability to do so. When he tried stuff like that Aaron usually just got angry with him.

Aaron talked about how he knew that it was ridiculous that he felt this way about being loved, he knew that he was just as deserving of love as any other, but having that knowledge didn’t make the feelings of insufficiency fade away. After some time Aaron even talked about Jackson’s death and how much it had effected his view on him and life itself. He’d helped the man he loved die and that had triggered feelings inside of Aaron that no person should ever have to face.

Jackson’s death had had such a bad effect on Aaron’s life and his mental wellbeing. Robert knew that Jackson was dead and that it was no use hating him, but his death had caused so much pain for Aaron and as much as Robert knew that Aaron had loved him, did still love him, Robert felt something for Jackson that resembled hate. As horrible as his accident had been, it never should have led to Aaron helping Jackson kill himself.

Jackson must have known that Aaron had a set of mind that was easily influenced and that his death would cost Aaron much, especially with what Jackson had let him do, but that man had let a man he claimed to love help him die. And that fact made Robert dislike Jackson in a deep way. He would never forgive him for what he had put Aaron through.

Robert knew that he could never tell Aaron about this, even now Aaron was still protective of his former boyfriend and Aaron simply wouldn’t understand. Some things were better left unsaid anyway.

As much as that whole conversation had been hard for Robert to face, it had seemed that it had helped Aaron a lot. On their way back from the city, somehow Robert had started to notice a certain lightness in Aaron’s posture and facial expression that hadn’t been there before. The change was barely there and if Robert hadn’t been spending so much time studying Aaron’s face in different circumstances, he wouldn’t have noticed at all. But it was there and it had reassured Robert that going to therapy with Aaron had been the right thing to do.

They were talking about things they had never talked about before and it was good. Aaron was opening up about stuff he must not have spoken of in years. Robert was learning more about himself and the way other people perceived him and his behavior. He’d definitely heard some things about himself from Aaron where he could have gone without, but it was a learning process for both of them.

The conversation about their next assignment had been short, but when she had explained what they were gonna do next, Robert had felt nothing but excitement.

This time it was Robert who was supposed to take charge, but this time he didn’t have to ask Aaron for permission and there were no limitations to the times he may touch Aaron. He knew it was important to pay attention to Aaron’s reactions and getting to know and learn Aaron’s limits, but it was exciting none the less.

Two weeks ago Aaron had muttered something about needing to buy new clothes and Robert had suggested that they could combine these two things. Aaron had snarled at him at first, but he’d agreed eventually since he didn’t look forward to doing either of those things and this way he would get rid of them in one go.

When it was a few minutes before two, Robert decided that he’d waited long enough and left the house to pick up Aaron.

Aaron was standing outside and talking to Debbie when Robert drove his car to the garage.

“You ready?” Robert asked when Aaron had said his goodbyes to Debbie and gotten into his car.

“Sure,” Aaron grumbled as Robert started the engine and drove away.

“Don’t hold back you enthusiasm for my sake,” Robert said in amusement. He didn’t have to look at Aaron to know he was snarling and rolling his eyes.

Robert told Aaron to put some music on and Aaron choose some old classical rock cd, Robert hadn’t known he still had.

At first they were silent while they drove towards the city, but after some time Aaron started talking about his day and some stupid stuff Adam had done. His stories didn’t fail to make Robert laugh.

They parked the car and made the short walk towards the shopping center. Aaron turned silent as they approached the center and Robert could see his shoulders tense as Aaron pushed his hands into his pockets.

“You okay?” he asked Aaron as they entered the shopping center.

Aaron nodded. "I'm okay,” he said. After a few seconds of looking around nervously, he added: “There are just a lot of people.”

Robert hadn’t paid any attention to their surroundings and the people, but as he looked around, he realized it was quite crowded. There were people everywhere; young, old. Friends, families, couples. You could find all kinds of people in a shopping center.

Robert tried to look at it from Aaron’s point of view. Some of those people would look at them at once if Robert touched Aaron. All he had to do was place his hand on Aaron’s lower back or caress his cheek and people would be staring. Because that’s what people did when affection was shone in public, more so if those people turned out to be two guys. He’d never understood this opposition against showing love in public.

If you loved someone didn’t that meant that you wanted to show it all the time? He didn’t understand why it was such a big deal, why loving someone was something you had to do behind closed doors.

Not to say that he didn’t understand Aaron, cause he did, but he generally didn’t have much patience for people who were judgmental over stuff like touching in public. He loved Aaron and Aaron loved him and what other people thought was of no importance.

Not to him, not anymore.

Robert took a glance at Aaron. He was staring ahead, his hands at his sides. For anyone who didn’t know him very well, he seemed completely relaxed and even a tat bored, but Robert liked to think that he knew Aaron quite well and saw the slight tension in his shoulders and back and the very light twitching in his hands that indicated that Aaron was either nervous or worried. Robert reached out his hand and grasped Aaron’s hand in his own, sliding their fingers together. Aaron almost jumped out of his skin in surprise at the contact. At first it seemed like he was going to pull away, Robert could feel Aaron slide his hand out of Robert’s grip, all the muscles in his hand tightened, but it only seemed to be by impulse cause Aaron glanced his way and when he saw Robert’s encouraging smile, he let his hand glide back against Robert’s. His whole body was tense and he pretty much squeezed Robert’s hand to death, but he was holding Robert’s hand and that was all that mattered.

"Three minutes yeah? Then I’ll let go,” Robert said softly so only Aaron could hear.

“Three minutes,” Aaron repeated. He glanced at Robert and gave him a quick, tiny smile. “I can do this for three minutes.”

“I know you can,” Robert agreed as he gave Aaron’s hand a soft squeeze.

Aaron glanced down at their joined hands like he couldn’t quite believe he was actually holding a guy’s hand in public. Robert couldn’t quite believe it either, but unlike Aaron it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable, it only gave him a sense of pride.

Unlike what many people thought about him, he’d actually never really had a problem facing the fact that he was bisexual. It had never been about shame. All of it had been about his pride and his need for wealth, status. Looking back Robert still couldn’t quite believe how stupid he’d been. He’d almost lost Aaron because of his stupid dreams and desires. Not realizing that everything he had truly wanted in life, had been standing right in front of him.

But everything he needed in life, beside food, a decent job and a roof above his head, was walking right next to him. And at this moment he was even allowed to hold his hand.

They did get some strange looks as they walked through the center, not entering any shops, and he knew Aaron had noticed as well. He’d started twitching more and more and for the first time in his life Robert actually saw Aaron avoid a confrontation by looking away from every glance, whether it was friendly or unkind. Robert stared every single person that gave them a strange look down until they looked away guiltily.

It seemed that Aaron had counted the three minutes in his head cause just when Robert started thinking that they might be close to the passing of three minutes, Aaron let go of his hand. Robert felt tempted to comment, but as he saw some of the tension fade from Aaron’s shoulders, he decided to let it go.

After another few minutes of walking around aimlessly, he said: “I thought it was getting easier for you.” He tried to keep any judgement out of his voice, which almost made his words sound like a question.

He could hear Aaron’s sigh next to him. “It is, but this is just different, harder I suppose. I don’t like the way people are looking at us,” he admitted silently.

"I know," Robert simply said, cause he really did get were Aaron was coming from. He didn’t like to get stared at either. It was rude and annoying, but unlike Aaron who wanted to ignore the stares and pretend they weren’t there, he’d to restrain himself from snapping at every person who even looked slightly disgusted by two guys holding hands. But getting angry wouldn’t do any good so he always tried to keep himself in check, although that didn’t mean he hadn’t failed a few times in the past.

After another five minutes of walking around aimlessly, Robert decided he’d enough. The purpose of this visit to the shopping center had not only been about their assignment, but about being clothes as well. But until now Aaron had refused to get into any store and Robert was getting annoyed. Time to do something about it.

He grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him into a store he wasn’t unfamiliar with. Before Aaron even had the chance to protest, Robert had already let go of his hand. Aaron glared at Robert, but it was very unconvincing and Robert smirked.

“Why did you drag me into this store?” Aaron asked with raised eyebrows as he pushed his hands into his pockets. It was an unconscious movement, but it effectively kept Robert from grabbing Aaron’s hand again. Aaron’s mind was protecting him from physical touches without Aaron’s awareness. Robert was slightly impressed.

“Cause we came here to buy clothes,” Robert reminded him. “And you’ve been walking passed every store for the past fifteen minutes.”

“But why this one?” Aaron pushed, not willing to let it go so easily.

Robert couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his face. “Because I dislike it a lot which makes me about 99% sure that you’ll love it.”

Aaron pursed his lips while shaking his head like Robert has something idiotic. “It’s not my fault you have a bad fashion sense,” Aaron muttered as he walked past Robert, apparently deciding that now he was inside he might as well check out the clothes.

_Wait. What?_ Robert blinked his eyes as Aaron’s words got through to him. “I don’t have a bad fashion sense,” Robert growled offended as he followed Aaron with an angry stroll.

“Says the man who I’ve seen wearing a body warmer and red trousers more times than I want to remember,” Aaron muttered almost absent minded. He was looking at a few shirts before he gave a light shake with his head and walked on.

“What’s wrong with a body warmer?” Robert snarled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He knew he was looking like a pissed off boyfriend, and he supposed he was, but he didn’t care. Aaron had to take back his words. There was nothing wrong with his fashion sense.

Aaron shortly glanced over his shoulder at Robert’s angry tone. It looked like he was trying, and failing, to suppress his laughter. “The fact that you even have to ask that question speaks for itself.”

“Like you look so great in your never ending black trousers and hoodies,” Robert snapped in return.

“Don’t act like you think I don’t look good in black,” Aaron shot back, smirking smugly as Robert sputtered for words. Robert’s cheeks turned warm. He didn’t know if it was because of his anger or because he was aroused, maybe both. Meanwhile Aaron talked on: “And I never said I have a good fashion sense, I don’t give a crap as long as it’s comfortable and I don’t look ridiculous.”

“What, like me?”

“I didn’t say that,” Aaron muttered as he pulled a black t-shirt out of the racks.

Aaron was fucking unbelievable. “But you were thinking it,” Robert stated.

Aaron snapped around to face him and Robert just managed to avoid slamming into him since he’d been following Aaron closely the whole time. “So you’re mind reader now, are you?” Aaron replied, arching one eyebrow. Robert wasn’t sure if the expression on Aaron’s face was annoyance or amusement, but considering the conversation they were having probably the last.

“Aaron can you just shut up!” Robert hissed, his annoyance getting the better of him.

“Don’t get mad at me,” Aaron replied unfazed, he was already turning away from Robert to continue his shirt hunt. “You were the one that suggested we go shopping,” Aaron added softly after a few seconds, almost like an afterthought.

“Yeah, the first and the last time,” Robert muttered. He knew he sounded bitchy, whining, but he couldn’t help it. Aaron was infuriating when he was like this. And the worst of it was that Aaron stayed completely calm, Robert didn’t even manage to get a rise out of him, no matter how hard he tried. They were supposed to do their assignment and now…

_Fucking Aaron_ , Robert thought as he realized what Aaron was doing.

Aaron didn’t even bother to respond, but Robert knew he was smirking like an idiot. Aaron loved winding him up and Robert with his stupid impulsivity and inflammable anger, had fallen for it. Again. Aaron was just doing it on purpose to mess with him and get him to forget about their assignment, which was exactly what Robert had done. But Robert wouldn’t be forgetting about it anymore. If Aaron wanted to play dirty, he would get dirty.

Robert looked around and when he spotted two people walking their way, a mother and what appeared to be her teenage son, he grabbed the first thing he could find, it was some red t-shirt with words Robert didn’t bother to read. When the two persons were in hearing distance he said: “Sweetheart? What about this t-shirt? I think it will look just fabulous with your eyes.”

Aaron turned around to face him with a look of pure horror as he eyes shifted to the woman and the kid. The mother had a similar look as Aaron’s on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open like she was looking for words or about to throw up. Robert strolled towards Aaron in two quick strides and placed the shirt against Aaron’s chest. Aaron stood completely frozen, his wide eyes on Robert’s face. Robert held the shirt in place with one hand while the other hand slid down Aaron’s chest till it had reached his stomach. He paused for moment before he slowly trailed his fingers down towards Aaron’s belt. He moved his head closer to Aaron’s and lowered his voice. “Thinking about you wearing this shirt makes me want to fuck you all over again.” He made sure his voice was loud enough for the woman and kid to hear his words.

He heard a gasp behind him and when Robert turned his head to the side, he watched as the woman grabbed her son by the arm and pulled him along quickly. She looked horrified and shocked, her mouth a tin line. The boy didn’t protest when she pulled him along, he just looked at them with bored amusement.

As soon as they had moved away, Aaron seemed to unfreeze and he slapped Robert’s hands away. Robert calmly waited for the angry outburst, but when it didn’t come, his eyes snapped to Aaron’s face.

“You know I actually like this shirt, I think I’m gonna have to buy it,” Aaron said as he inspected the shirt for a few seconds before draping it over his arm and returning back to the rack he’d been looking at.

Robert was taken aback and actually had to blink his eyes a few times before he could follow Aaron. “What the hell was that?” he asked at Aaron’s back since the younger man didn’t even look at him.

“What was what?” Aaron said distracted as he pulled a grey T-shirt out. He held it in front of himself for a moment before he hang it back while shaking his head lightly.

“You didn’t get angry,” Robert stated.

“I guess not, no,” Aaron replied with a nod of his head. He pulled out a basic black shirt and pretty much immediately hang it over his arm.

Aaron walked on as Robert followed his footsteps. He felt like a child following his mother, afraid he would get lost without her, it was stupid. “Why?”

“Why what?” Aaron mumbled as if he was barely aware of their conversation.

Robert grabbed Aaron’s wrist and turned him around so he could look at Aaron. “You didn’t get mad and you didn’t pull away. Why?”

Aaron shrugged semi-nonchalantly as he bit his lips in a nervous manner. “I saw the look on that woman’s face, she looked horrified and I just…” Aaron sighed, he was clearly looking for the right words to explain himself. “I didn’t want to give her the satisfaction by pulling away. I won’t pretend that pulling away wasn’t my first instinct, but she looked disgusted by it and I just…” he shrugged again. “You and me. It’s not wrong, never was. And I don’t ever wanna be ashamed of us.”

Robert knew he was smiling like an idiot, but it didn’t matter. He went with his instincts and leaned forward to kiss Aaron briefly. It didn’t last longer than three seconds, but Aaron leaned into it and Robert was the one to pull away first. He was filled with pride and love when he looked at the calm expression in Aaron’s eyes, there was an edge of uncomfortableness, but mostly his eyes were filled with warmth. “You amaze me, you know that?” Robert said with a smile.

Aaron’s smile was tiny, but it was there. Aaron never knew how to respond to compliments, but over the past few months he’d stopped undoing a compliment as soon as he heard them. By now he’d learned to simply accept them. Aaron eyes skipped through the shop, like he was looking for a way to get off topic, and he said: “Two t-shirts are enough, but I still need to get new trousers.” He was already moving before he’d finished the sentence.

Robert sighed exasperated and fondly as he followed Aaron once again. After another 45 minutes where Aaron had at least fitted ten different trousers he decided to buy a simple black one, which Robert had known he would choose the moment he pulled it out of the racks.

When Aaron was at the cash register to pay for his clothes, Robert had proposed to pay, but Aaron had declined sternly, Robert snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist.

Aaron’s muscles contradicted in panic beneath Robert’s hands before he felt them relax again when Aaron recognized Robert’s hands. “Robert…” he muttered, his voice slightly too high and his breathing a bit too rapid.

Robert placed his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “Shhh,” he whispered, knowing only Aaron would be able to hear him. “Just relax.” He tightened his grip around Aaron’s waist lightly, hopefully in a comforting way.

“That will be 70 bucks,” the woman behind the cash register said as she was done scanning the clothes. She looked up and blinked twice when she spotted Robert behind Aaron. Robert could feel Aaron’s heartbeat pick up where his hand lay close to Aaron’s heart. “You two make a lovely couple,” the woman said with a friendly smile.

Robert knew Aaron wasn’t capable of answering right now, so he said: “Thank you.”

She smiled brightly at that and Robert could feel and hear how Aaron let out a sigh of relieve. Robert placed a kiss against the side of Aaron’s neck before he let him go so Aaron could pay for his clothes. “It must be nice, buying clothes together,” she said to the both of them as she put the clothes into a bag.

Robert opened his mouth to answer, but Aaron cut him off, leaning forward slightly as if he was telling her some sort of secret. “His fashion sense is completely off so asking him for his opinion is a no go, but I suppose it’s nice to have some company.”

The girl blinked in confusion, but she probably sensed that Aaron was joking and the smile returned to her face. Meanwhile Robert gave Aaron a thunderous look that Aaron easily ignored, he just smiled smugly as he took the bag from the cashier register, said his goodbyes to the girl and strolled out of the shop with Robert on his heels.

When they got out of the shopping center and back into the warm sun, Robert finally spoke up. “Just don’t think that we’ll be having sex tonight,” Robert warned poisonous as he walked the short walk towards the car.

It was silent for a moment before Aaron spoke from somewhere next to him, he sounded amused. “Don’t tell me you’re angry because of what I said about your clothes. You had it coming for sneaking up on me like that.”

Robert grumbled something unintelligible about never taking Aaron shopping again. He heard Aaron’s footsteps falter before a happy, good hearted laugh reached his ears. After a few seconds the footsteps resumed and Aaron passed Robert so he could walk backwards in front of Robert. He smiled warmly and said: “I’ll tell you something though. I really love it when you wear your leather jacket.” His voice was heated and when he actually winked at Robert, Robert’s mouth fell open in astonishment.

“Forget what I said,” Robert growled after he’d composed himself. He grabbed Aaron’s arm and pulled him towards the car. “We need to get home right away.”

Aaron didn’t protest and let himself be pulled along willingly. His happy laugh was ringing in Robert’s ears and left a warm feeling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, work and my personal life kept me from writing in the past week. I hope you all enjoyed this! Robert's opinion about Jackson is not by any means my own, but I think that this is what Robert's feelings about Aaron's ex would be like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Week 5 Assignment 4 – Aaron**

_**The fourth and last assignment combines all the past assignments. Now that Aaron has grown more comfortable with public touches, it is time for the ultimate test. And that means that there are no rules. The only requirement there is, is that the two of you go to a public place. Everything else is up to you. Don’t force things, but don’t hold back either, just do whatever feels right.** _

“You know, from all the ideas you’ve had, this might be the most idiotic one,” Aaron commented as he opened the boot of Robert’s car to get their stuff out.

“When’s the last time you’ve been?” Robert asked, as he grabbed the cooler out of the car.

Aaron frowned, trying to remember. “Don’t know. Must’ve been in France.” He put his backpack over his shoulder and closed the boot. “Alright, let’s go then,” Aaron stated, putting his sunglasses on. Robert was already wearing his so Aaron could only see his own reflection when he looked at Robert, catching Robert’s smug smile.

“What?” Aaron growled.

“Nothing,” Robert answered, still smirking. Aaron shook his head and started to walk away. Robert caught up with him and started to walk next to him. “Come on Aaron, you’ve got to admit, it’s the best day to do something like this.”

“There will be a lot of people around, you mean,” Aaron grumbled. Suddenly Robert stopped moving and Aaron turned around at the sudden stop. “What?”

“You know, it’s been five weeks Aaron, five weeks. And I really enjoyed it and I thought you were starting to enjoy it as well. But every time we’re doing this it’s the same thing over and over again.” Robert sighed and put the cooler down on the ground. He moved a hand through his hair as he continued, “And I’m trying here, I’m trying really hard to be understanding, but you’re not making it easy. So if this is how it is going to be for the rest of our lives, I think it’s better if we just go back and stay indoors.”

Aaron stayed completely frozen after Robert’s words, not really knowing how to react. Robert wasn’t being fair. He knew how difficult this all was for Aaron. Aaron frowned his forehead as his eyes wavered over Robert. He looked a little like a lost boy. Aaron moved closer to Robert and put his backpack down. “Maybe you should talk more during therapy,” he stated.

Robert huffed out a laugh. “I do most of the talking.”

“Yeah, you talk about me, not about you. You could’ve told me it was hard for you too, that you’re struggling, because I’m struggling.”

Robert kicked a pebble away with his foot, his eyes on the ground, not commenting.

Aaron bit his lower lip before he continued, “Look, we both knew it was going to be hard when we agreed we would do this. And you’re right, I do enjoy it, not all the time, but most of the time.”

Aaron took another step forwards, invading Robert’s private space. All his attention was focused on Robert, ignoring the people who passed them. “I want to do this, for us. I know I wasn’t really into the whole therapy thing, but it kinda works I guess.”

Robert lifted his sunglasses, so it was resting on his hair, which was turning even blonder under the sun. It made Aaron want to reach out and touch it, but he didn’t.

Robert’s eyes were serious when he said: “I just want to touch you whenever I want and not have to think about it all the time.”

Aaron sighed, lifting his sunglasses as well. “I know. And you will. I just need-“

“Time, yeah I know,” Robert interrupted, sighing. He looked at Aaron for a moment, his eyes wavering over Aaron’s face. A small smile crossed Robert’s features, as if he read something on Aaron’s face that brought back his good mood. “I can do that.”

Aaron frowned at Robert’s words, not really sure he could believe him. “You sure? Because if you’re not, you have to tell me right now Robert. Or else-“

“I’m sure,” Robert’s smile turned wider and Aaron could see the honesty in Robert’s eyes. “You’re worth the wait.”

Aaron beamed at Robert’s words, a warmth coursing through his body. He smiled at Robert and before he could even register what he was doing himself, he’d closed the distance between them and kissed Robert on the lips lightly.

When he pulled away, Robert was looking at him, the surprise written all over his face. Aaron turned a little red when he realized what he’d just done and pulled his sunglasses back down to hide it. He grabbed his bag from the ground, turned around and said: “Let’s go.”

As he continued to walk towards their destination, his thoughts wandered off to their last therapy session. It had gone very well. They had talked about how much progress they were making and Aaron had admitted that he felt more confident with public touches, but also with opening up to Robert. Things had changed, for the better, and it had been a strange realization for Aaron, but good too. Somehow he felt more comfortable in his own skin and the whole relationship with Robert felt more sincere and right. He felt good. Happy. Today was their last assignment and after this, they would have one final conversation with their therapist before they had to do it on their own. Aaron knew they were ready for that step too. Public touches would never come completely normal to him, at least not all the time, but he was okay with them now, sometimes he even found himself enjoying them. In the past week Aaron had even realized that on a few occasions he’d started touching Robert in public without thought. And maybe it weren’t lingering touches, just a simple caress or a squeeze of the shoulder or arm, but he had done it. Without second guessing himself or worrying about it. When he’d become aware of what he was doing, he’d realized that he really had changed and that he was ready to continue this without the help of their therapist. And though he’d never really said it to Robert, he was grateful that Robert had convinced him to do this, it had been the right choice.

At that moment Robert appeared next to him, his sunglasses back on its place. “Sorry for being a jerk.”

Aaron gave him a sideways glance. “It’s okay, I’m used to it by now.”

“Gee thanks,” Robert replied.  
Aaron smirked before he came to a halt, looking at what lay before him. The water sparkled as the sunbeams hit the surface. The sun was shining high in the sky. It was one of the hottest days they had in a very long time. And of course a lot of people had had the same idea as Robert. It was crowded, parasols and sun loungers everywhere.

Robert was standing beside him. He moved his sunglasses up to look around and mumbled: “It is crowded.”

“Told ya. Wanna go back?” Aaron said, half joking, half hoping Robert would say yes.

But Robert shook his head, placing his sunglasses back on his nose. “No way. You had your change. We’re doing this.”

Aaron bit his lip in amusement, shaking his head lightly. “Right. Since this was your idea, you can choose the spot.”

“Fine,” Robert stated, his eyes already wandering, looking for an empty spot. There were a lot of families with young children, whom were yelling and screaming at each other. Aaron noticed the frown forming on Robert’s forehead, which made Aaron smile lightly. “This can take a while,” he heard Robert mumble under his breath. Aaron bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing out loud, but Robert didn’t notice.

Robert kicked his flip-flops off and Aaron followed suite, before they started walking. The sand was warm underneath Aaron’s feet as they moved between the groups of people on the beach. They walked for a small ten minutes, until they left the most crowded area behind. Robert came to a halt and looked around, so did Aaron.

There were only a few couples around them, spread on their towels, some teens playing beach volleyball a few feet away and a group of girls whom where sunbathing.

Aaron could feel Robert’s eyes on him, silently asking if it was okay.

“It’ll have to do,” Aaron commented on Robert’s unspoken question before he put his bag down and took his towel out. Robert had worn his one around his neck and was now spreading it out on the sand. Aaron followed his example and sat down on it, his face towards the sea, his feet buried in the sand. Robert was pulling his grey T-shirt over his head, but stopped halfway when he noticed Aaron wasn’t.

“Are you seriously going to wear a T-shirt all day?” he commented, pulling his own T-shirt back down.

Aaron just glanced at him and Robert seemed to catch on, because his expression changed in understanding. Aaron let his eyes waver back to the sea. He still felt uncomfortable without a shirt on. He never walked around with a bare chest, that was why he avoided the beach or swimming pools as much as he could. But Robert had a way of getting him to do things he would never do if anybody else asked him to. Robert was way too skilled in the bedroom department and knew Aaron’s body too well. Not that Aaron was complaining, but Aaron and Robert both knew it hadn’t taken Robert long for Aaron to agree to come with him to the beach.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Robert’s voice. “Okay, so let’s do a race. We take our T-shirts off and race to the water.”

Aaron’s eyes snapped up at Robert, who was still standing next to him. He raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically: “Seriously? What are we, twelve?”

“Don’t ruin the fun, Aaron, come on. The last one there has to rub the other in with sunscreen.”

Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert’s excitement, but stood up anyway. “If that’s your way of bribing me into doing things, you seriously need to reconsider your strategy.”

Robert took a step towards Aaron, looking down at him, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “Just admit it, you can’t wait till I get my hands on you.”

Aaron moved closer, so their faces were only inches apart. “You’re mistaking me for somebody else, mate,” Aaron growled, low in his throat, his eyes wavering to Robert’s lips. He heard Robert’s breathing hitch and he knew it was now or never. Before Robert had even the change to register what was happening, Aaron had pulled his T-shirt over his head and was racing towards the water.

Aaron could hear some loud cursing from behind him, before he could hear loud footsteps following him. He knew Robert was fast, but he was way ahead, so he was the first who reached the sea. He ran into the cold water and when he thought he was deep enough, dived into it. He reappeared through the surface again, searching for Robert, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. A moment later, he felt two hands around his ankles as he was pulled underneath the surface again.

Seconds later he reappeared again, coughing loudly. Robert was looking at him, a smug smile on his face, the water dripping from his skin. “That was for distracting me,” he commented, his eyes twinkling. Aaron moved his hand over his face, to wipe the water droplets away as Robert continued: “Didn’t know you liked to play dirty.”

Aaron shook his head, trying to hide his smile, but failing miserably. “Learned from the best,” he replied before he splashed water in Robert’s direction.

They fought, trying to push and pull each other underwater, splashing water in each other’s faces, diving underwater so the other couldn’t find them and they could sneak up on each other. The final time Aaron did that, he jumped on Robert’s back and pulled him back down, so they both fell backwards into the water.

They both reappeared again, one sputtering and coughing, the other laughing loudly. Robert’s golden hair was stuck to his forehead, the water on his body making his skin glisten. Aaron couldn’t help it as his eyes wavered over Robert’s half- naked body. When his eyes came back to Robert’s face, Robert was gazing at him with a heated look in his eyes. Aaron could feel the air change as they looked at each other. The smile slowly faded from Aaron’s face as his heart started to pound frantically against his chest under Robert’s heated gaze. Robert reached out and grabbed Aaron’s wrist, pulling him closer. Aaron let him, willingly, still a little giddy from their play fight and totally caught in Robert’s gaze. Robert’s hand moved to the back of Aaron’s head, his eyes suddenly darkening with lust. “God, you’re annoying,” he said, his eyes wavering to Aaron’s lips. He pulled Aaron’s face closer as he lowered his own and kissed Aaron’s lips. Aaron’s breathing hitched by the first touch of Robert’s lips on his. He opened his mouth willingly for Robert’s prying tongue. Robert moaned softly, which made Aaron shiver with longing. Aaron’s hands came up on their own accord, wrapping themselves around Robert’s back. Robert’s skin was cool underneath his hands, water still dripping from his skin. Robert’s hand still lay on the back of Aaron’s neck, but the other hand grabbed Aaron’s hip, pulling Aaron against his body. Robert plundered Aaron’s mouth with his tongue, which made Aaron growl deep in his throat. The waves splashed against Aaron’s body, but the water didn’t cool down the fire that was spreading through his body due to the close presence of Robert.

“Ugh, get a room.”

Aaron immediately broke off the kiss and looked in the direction the voice had come from. The voice belonged to one of the teens who had been playing beach volleyball, when he and Robert had arrived. Aaron could feel the anger rise in his chest at the guy’s words and before he knew what he was doing he said angrily: “Why don’t you just look the other way.”

The guy reached up his hands in a defensive matter and said: “Sorry mate. Didn’t mean to offend ya. Was only joking.”

“Well maybe you need to keep your jokes to yourself next time, yeah?” Aaron snapped, the anger still visible in his voice.

The guy just nodded and disappeared in the waves, towards his friends, leaving Aaron and Robert alone again. “Let’s go back,” Aaron said, all the joy and excitement he had only felt moments ago, had left his body. Now he just felt cranky. He walked back towards their towels and let himself fall down on his own, not even bothering to look if Robert was following him. Moments later Robert joined him, laying down on his back and putting his sunglasses back on. He didn’t acknowledge Aaron, but just laid there, not saying a word. Aaron glanced over at Robert now and then, trying to figure out Robert’s mood, but the only thing Aaron noticed was that Robert had closed his eyes behind his sunglasses. Aaron sighed quietly, wondering what he should say.

“I’m sorry,” he said, at last.

Robert turned his head and Aaron knew he was looking at him. “For what?” Robert asked, his voice sounding genuinely surprised.

Aaron frowned lightly and said: “For kicking of like that. Shouldn’t have done that.”

Robert shrugged lightly, before he said: “I’m not mad.” Apparently Robert noticed Aaron raising an eyebrow in disbelieve because he pulled his sunglasses off so he could look Aaron in the eyes. “I’m not. It was the first time you didn’t pull away or tensed up when I touched you. And I wasn’t just touching you briefly, I kissed you and you didn’t freak out. It felt amazing.” Robert smirked at him, his eyes filled with joy.

Aaron smiled lightly at Robert’s words.

“I still overreacted,” Aaron simply stated, his eyes unwillingly wavering over Robert’s body. When his eyes looked back at Robert’s face he caught Robert’s small smile.

“Maybe. But I don’t care about that.” Robert turned on his side, leaning on his lower arm. “All I care about is that you let me touch you in public and that you didn’t mind it.” Robert’s voice dropped a few octaves as his voice turned into a seductive whisper: “And you kinda turned me on when you stood up for us.”

Aaron turned slightly red, his body heating under Robert’s gaze. “Yeah?” Aaron asked in a low voice, almost inaudible, his eyes not wavering from Robert’s.

“You’re kinda hot when you’re mad,” Robert stated, his words spoken slightly heated.

Robert moved closer and Aaron closed his eyes before he felt the soft touch of Robert’s lips against his. Robert sucked lightly on Aaron’s lower lip as his hand came to rest on the side of Aaron’s face. Aaron rested his hand on Robert’s lower arm and kissed Robert back, just lips. Robert pulled away slightly, looking down at Aaron, a lazy smile around his lips. Aaron could only stare at him as Robert moved and laid himself back down on his towel.

They laid there for a while, letting the sun dry the water on their skin. Robert was the first one to move and he reached for the cooler and opened it. “A beer?” he asked, already knowing the answer as he passed Aaron one. Aaron sat up straight and took it, the condense of the bottle wetting Aaron’s fingers. Robert opened it for him before he grabbed a beer himself.

They drank in silence, glancing at each other when they thought the other one wasn’t looking, smiling at each other when their eyes did meet. Aaron loved these little moments between them, when their eyes met it felt like they held a secret only the two of them understood. It made Aaron feel special.

“So…” Robert said, his voice suggestively.

“So?” Aaron asked, already knowing where this was going.

“I think I owe you,” Robert stated, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Na mate. I played dirty,” Aaron said, smiling lightly, remembering that moment.

Robert shrugged lightly as if he didn’t really care. His eyes were focused on Aaron’s face, his voice suddenly turning serious. “You don’t want me to?”

Aaron let his eyes waver over Robert’s face, considering Robert’s question. A part of him wanted to, wanted Robert’s hands on his body. But another part of him was still a little anxious to let him touch him in public. He knew he enjoyed it more than he did a few weeks ago. But rubbing somebody in with sunscreen was different than touching somebody’s hand or kissing someone on the lips. Somehow it felt more intimate.

As all these thoughts crossed his mind, his eyes focused on Robert’s face. Robert looked at him with a serious but open and calm expression on his face. And he knew what he needed to do, what he wanted.

He bit on his lower lip before he nodded his head once. Robert’s face lit up and Aaron felt warmth spreading through his body.

“Alright, lie down then,” Robert said, his voice a little hoarse.

Aaron lay down and turned around on his stomach, a little nervous, but a little expectant as well. He put his beer bottle down in the sand and rested his head on his arms. He watched as Robert searched for the sunscreen. When he’d found it, he gave Aaron a cheeky, but warm smile, which made Aaron smile back shyly. He closed his eyes as Robert moved closer. He felt Robert blocking him from the sun as he leaned over him. Aaron could feel his own heart beating against his chest in anticipation. He heard the opening and closing of a bottle and his breathing accelerated as his palms started to sweat. Suddenly he felt the cold crème touch his tensed muscles and Aaron almost started, but he stayed where he was. Aaron felt Robert’s warm, strong hands work expertly over his skin, rubbing in the sunscreen. He made light circles over his back, massaging every tensed muscle. Aaron smelled the light scent of the sunscreen and Robert faint body scent, with a light scent of salty water. Aaron let go of his breath, which he didn’t know he had been holding, as Robert’s long fingers worked on his muscles. Robert’s familiar hands made him feel at ease and he relaxed.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Robert muttered.

“Hmm,” was all Aaron said, completely lost in the feeling of Robert’s hands on his skin. Robert moved his hands from his shoulders towards his back and further down until his palms reached Aaron’s swimming trunks, then he moved back up. Aaron moaned low in his throat. Robert was very skilled with his hands. Aaron already knew that very well, but this was a whole new thing for Aaron to experience. Most of the time Robert’s hands aroused him, but Aaron had never known that Robert’s hands could make him feel this relaxed and calm.

With one last stroke the hands on his back disappeared and Aaron, not willing to open his eyes, heard Robert lay back down beside him.

“How was that?” Robert asked joyful.

“Hmm, not bad,” Aaron replied, completely relaxed, his eyes still closed.

“So, are you gonna return the favor?” he heard Robert ask jokingly but hopeful.

“Na, don’t really feel like it,” Aaron said, trying to keep his voice serious and knowing he succeeded when he heard Robert’s tone of voice. He sounded slightly disappointed when he said: “Oh. Okay.”

Aaron looked at Robert through half-closed eyes as Robert turned around on his stomach, turning his head away from Aaron.

Aaron turned up a corner of his mouth. He waited a few moments before he got up slowly, trying not to make a sound. He reached for the bottle of sunscreen and opened the bottle slowly, so it wouldn’t make a sound. He shook it lightly and poured the crème on his left hand. He lay the bottle down on his towel and scooted over towards Robert. He rubbed both his hands in with the crème, before he reached out and touched Robert’s skin. Robert almost jumped, as Aaron could feel his muscles clench under his touch. Robert moved his head, so he could look at Aaron, one eye opened.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his face slightly flustered, which made Aaron smile lightly, knowing he was the one who made Robert feel like that.

“What does it look like?” Aaron replied, his eyebrow raised. He let his hand trail down Robert’s spine, which made Robert shiver lightly.

“I thought you didn’t want to,” Robert said, his voice still a little grumpy.

“I was joking, obviously,” Aaron replied, cheekily.

“Obviously,” Robert repeated, a sarcastic undertone in his voice.

Aaron laughed deep in his throat and he saw how Robert tried to suppress a smile, but failed miserably.

“Relax and let me do this before I change my mind,” Aaron said, moving his hands upwards, so they were resting on Robert’s shoulders. He massaged the skin there and Robert slowly relaxed under his touch, his eyes closing again. Aaron couldn’t remember ever doing this before, so he knew he had to improvise, but if he would just repeat what Robert had just done, he would be okay. That was what he was hoping for anyway.

He glided his hands down over Robert’s back, the sunscreen making it a little easier. He used his fingers to create pressure on Robert’s skin and pressed a little harder when Robert moaned in pleasure.

“You’re good at this,” Robert muttered.

“I know, I did a course in massage therapy,” Aaron said as he bit his lip, trying to hide his grin, although Robert wouldn’t be able to see anyway. He still had his eyes closed.

“You’re serious?” Robert asked, with utter surprise in his voice.

“No, course not,” Aaron answered, his tone amused, “I can use my hands in more suitable ways.”

“Mmm, don’t I know it,” Robert replied, his voice suggestive. Aaron shook his head lightly. He rubbed the sunscreen into Robert’s skin, moving from Robert’s shoulders, down to his lower back and up again, just like Robert had done to him. The feeling of Robert’s skin beneath his hands felt amazing and Robert seemed to enjoy it as well. Aaron could almost hear him purr, which made him smile lightly.

He pulled his hands back and sat back on his own towel. He reached for the bottle of sunscreen and poured some of it on his hands so he could rub in his arms, legs and torso. When he was done rubbing in his legs, he noticed Robert’s eyes on him. Aaron raised his eyebrow in an unspoken question.

“Thank you,” Robert just said, his eyes filled with genuine love.

Aaron just smiled and nodded before he laid down on his towel again, on his stomach. Robert moved and reached for the sunscreen and started to rub in the rest of his body. Aaron looked at him through half-closed eyes. When Robert caught his gaze, he just smiled all-knowingly. Aaron just closed his eyes again as if he hadn’t been caught checking out his boyfriend.

Time passed quickly as they lay in the sun, went swimming, laughed and ate and drank beer under the heat of the sun. When Aaron came back from his third swim in the sea, Robert hadn’t really been up for a third round in the cold water, and lay down on his towel, he said: “You want an ice cream?”

Robert pulled up his sunglasses so he could look at Aaron. “Yeah sure, why not.”

Aaron grabbed his T-shirt and pulled it over his head. He looked for his wallet and when he found it, he said: “I’ll be right back.”

Robert just made an acknowledging sound, his sunglasses back on their place. Aaron took off to the restaurant, which lay along the beach. He waited in line for the ice cream, it was very busy so he had to wait for almost fifteen minutes before he could walk back with two ice creams in his hand. When he could see their spot from a far, he saw that someone was sitting on his towel. When he came closer, he noticed it was a young woman. She had blond hair, the curls falling down the side of her soft features.

He squinted his eyes when he heard Robert laugh, after she had said something. He reached them and loomed over them, his shadow falling over them.

“Aaron!” Robert said, happily, his eyes lighting up. It made Aaron’s heart warm and the green snake of jealously crawled back inside a bit. He sat down beside Robert, on Robert’s towel and handed him his ice cream, which had already started melting. “Thanks,” Robert said. He licked from his ice cream before he continued, “Aaron, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Aaron.”

“Hiya,” Aaron said, licking his own ice cream, his eyes giving her a once over.

“Hello,” she said, before her eyes wavered back to Robert. Aaron just raised his eyebrows at her attitude, but didn’t say anything.

“So are you coming? It’s gonna be fun,” she said, her voice seductive, ignoring Aaron completely.

“I don’t know,” Robert’s eyes shifted towards Aaron and Aaron caught the look in his eyes. “What do you think?”

Aaron’s eyes shifted between Robert and the young woman: “About what?”

Olivia sighed dramatically, which almost made Aaron laugh out loud, but he could just restrain himself. This was going to be good. “We’re gonna have a beach party. You can come too, I suppose.”

Aaron bit his lip, before he said: “Sounds great. What do you think, babe?”

Robert’s eyes snapped up at him at his words, his mouth almost falling open with surprise. Aaron could hardly stop himself from laughing. He moved his gaze back to Olivia, who looked at him in shock. He winked at her before he moved his attention back to Robert, who had composed himself again. Robert said in a slightly hoarse voice: “I don’t know hon. I was thinking of a quiet night in.”

Aaron reached out his hand and caressed Robert’s upper arm before he pressed a soft kiss against his shoulder.

He could hear Olivia clearing her throat in clear discomfort and he moved his attention back to her. “As I said, it sounds great, but we’re not coming. Sorry,” Aaron said, his voice filled with light amusement.

“Right,” she stood up, her face now brightly red and said: “Sorry for wasting your time.”

“That’s okay. See ya,”Aaron replied as Olivia turned around and started to walk away. Aaron watched her go. She turned her head around when she was halfway and before Robert could protest, Aaron had reached out, held Robert’s chin in his hand and kissed him full on the lips. Robert moaned under the sudden kiss and opened his lips so Aaron could push his tongue inside. He could taste the ice cream on Robert’s tongue. Robert deepened the kiss, his hand grabbing the back of Aaron’s head to pull him closer.

When Aaron didn’t feel her eyes on them anymore, he broke the kiss off and started laughing, his body shaking with joy.

Robert just smiled and shook his head in amusement, before he said: “Thanks for that. But seriously though. Babe. That’s the best you can come up with?”

“Uh, says the one who called me hon. I don’t know which one is worse.”

They both started laughing again, before Aaron noticed his ice cream was melting, the cream running down his hand. He licked it away and Robert and he ate their ice creams in silence.

Aaron’s mind wandered off as he looked at the waves rolling against the shore. It had turned out to be the most relaxing and easiest day spent together in public. When they had started therapy, he would never had thought they would end up like this. That he would feel so comfortable around Robert, that he would let him kiss and touch him in public. But in the end their therapist had been right. It was all about thrust and understanding. Knowing each other’s limits and respecting them. It was much easier to let Robert touch him now, because he trusted Robert. They understood each other better now, they finally talked about everything that bothered them. Of course, they still had a long way to go, every situation would be different. Every day would be different. There would be obstacles and hurdles. But Aaron also knew that Robert would make him feel as relaxed in other situations as he did today. He knew that if they kept talking and listening to each other, if they just did what felt natural and right, they would be alright.

When they were done with their ice cream, Aaron lay himself down on Robert’s towel as Robert lay down next to him, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look down at Aaron. He told Aaron about what had happened when he had been away. Aaron listened, while Robert told him how she had gotten on to him and had wanted him to go with her to that party. How she had hinted that she had waited to make a move until Aaron had left.

“You came back at just the right moment,” Robert confessed.

“Glad to have been of your service,” Aaron mocked, his eyes twinkling.

Robert laughed at that, his whole face lighting up. “Bet you are.”

Robert reached out his hand and caressed Aaron’s jaw, moving his thumb over Aaron’s lower lip, before he moved in and kissed Aaron softly on the lips. When he pulled back he muttered: “Let’s go home.”

They gathered their stuff and walked back towards the car. Halfway through Aaron reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with Robert’s. He glanced sideways at Robert and caught Robert’s gaze. Robert just smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly. Aaron smiled back. They were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. It's finished. I wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story and leave kudos or comments. It means a lot! I would like to apologize for any mistakes I may have made when it comes to spelling, punctuation and grammar errors. They're all mine! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr on: http://hayfieldmc.tumblr.com/


End file.
